hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Grønland
(NOTE: I am aware there is another Greenland here called Violet Kohler, this is merely my own version of Greenland based off my Greenlandic friend. Thank you, Ms.Awesomness.) Greenland is a fanmade character for the series Hetalia: Axis Powers created by Himaruya Hidekaz. In 2011, she was given the human name Red Kohler. Greenland is a girl of average height. She has long, straight, snow white hair that much resemble Prussia's. She wears a white T shirt or bottom up, and add a tie (usually green or blue and occasionally red). she despise skirts and dresses, therefor she stick to black skinny jeans or leggings. she wears black military boots or high sneakers in matching color to her tie. She is quite the tomboy, and often dress up as her gender bent version, Roy. Greenland loves going snowboarding, and adore the Adrenalin rush in extreme sport, much like her older brother. although their similarities, Greenland highly dislike drunk people. therefor she don't tend to hang at bars. She is very used to the cold. She was isolated from the outside world for a long time, which caused her to develop an paralyzing fear of crowds and physical contact. Other things Greenland likes to do is paint, animate, and play music instruments, as her beloved electric guitar, violin or piano. she have short temper, and when angered she tend to stay at her workshop and build instruments or weapons, preferably swords or bows. Sometimes, she visits Scotland and Wales, or her best friends Hungary, Prussia and Belarus. She have close relationship with Iceland,considering they're almost the same age. She tend to avoid Denmark when Drunk, and usually go and help Sweden in his workshop. Greenland really don't mind Norway, as they both like peaceful and calm atmosphere and won't bother each other. Finland is her 'motherly figure' and she is very close with him. she consider Sweden and Finland as her parent figures, and trust them very much. Greenland is reluctant about Denmark, for he is a heavy drinker and quite childish, but that won't stop her from playing Lego with him. She had taken interest in one of her friend's brothers. Minsk, Belarus's capitol AKA Sasha. they are dating for seven months, and keeping it a secrete to her side of the family. Sasha was one of her best friends back at the pirate age, along with Manchester AKA William. they were called TTT or The Troublemaker Trio, due to their love of pranking and causing trouble. In that time, Greenland was very outgoing and cheery, But when she saw her fiance and closest friend murdered in front of her, she became colder. more emotionless. she still have the promise ring her fiance, John, gave her hanging on a necklace. she never take it off. Greenland have close bonds with Copenhagen, Hong Kong and East Berlin as well as Romano. She met Copenhagen when she first met the Nordics. They get along well together due to their love for writing. she showed him her collection of diaries throughout the years. Greenland love spending time with Copenhagen, but highly dislike the fact that he drink a lot of alcohol. Iceland was the one to introduce Hong Kong to her. they were both too shy to make a real conversation, but eventually became great friends. They talk to each other on sleepless nights, caused by Hong Kong's insomnia and Greenland's frequent nightmares. Prussia was a great friend to her, from the old Knights days. Greenland met him and Hungary on her adventures in Europe and took a liking to them, as they did to her. Prussia insisted on her to meet his brother and friend- E.Berlin and Romano. She liked hanging out with E. Berlin, especially when she needed someone to cheer her up. when Prussia and East Berlin were separated from Germany and West Berlin by the wall, she helped delivering letters between the brothers. Greenland and Romano had a rough start. he was a douche when being introduced to her, and irked her quite a lot. eventually, she managed to brake through his walls and took a liking to the grumpy Italian. when he realized she didn't prefer his brother over him, nor did she compare them, he instantly opened up to her. Roy- Roy represent Nyo!Greenland, and was brought to the 1!p universe by Nyo!England, who cursed him. He lived with Greenland for as long as she could remember and treated her as his little sister, which ended with her treating him as her older brother. When Norway and Iceland found her, Roy and Red kept their relationship a secrete, from fear that one of the other countries will send Roy back. they were both lonely, and suffered from social anxiety, therefor they couldn't let the other slip away. About an year after Norway and Iceland introduced her to the other Nordics, Red was on her way to meet Roy at a local park in Copenhagen. They were just single meters from each other when a drunk driver hit Roy. He was put into coma, and didn't woke up ever since. His sister had mourn over him, but is still hopeful that he will wake up one day. She dress up as him to keep his memory alive and not let him be forgotten. SDI